Hayase
by Shinto Red
Summary: A look into the life and minds of the Hayase ( Hayes) family through the years. (Incomplete) (Part 5)
1. Part 1

This fic will deal mostly with the Hayase family. Admiral Hayase will be 22 at the beginning of this fic. The other character that will be in the first part is 17. The Macross Compendium is the source I used for some information. I must note that the majority of what I write is from my own head, so if there is some wrong information... well... it's my artistic license. I don't have access to the books and I don't know Japanese. In any case, I hope you will enjoy my interpretation. Oh... and the dialogue in the first part... the mistakes are intentional since neither are native English speakers.  
  
New AN: I'd recommend to re-read the fic since I've changed some things.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to SDF Macross, etc.  
  
Hayase  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 1:  
  
The cool, salty air pulled at his loosely buttoned shirt. His eyes were closed and his face at peace while mother nature gently caressed his raven colored hair. His eyes opened to reveal a startling pair of cobalt blue eyes. A naturally tanned hand picked up a pencil and spiral notebook. He brushed the sand off the cover and flipped through the pages until he found an unfinished piece.  
  
He tried to capture the small waves that rolled onto the beach. The angle of the sun and the seabirds overhead. Shadows from time to time would cover his work, but he paid little attention. It wasn't until he noticed the a certain shadow didn't seem to leave that he pulled himself from his sketching and looked up.  
  
" I'm sorry. I did not mean to disturb you. "  
  
A young man with brown hair and eyes the color of autumn leaves with an apologetic look stood over him. His hands were behind his back, his forearms at ninety degree angle in comparison to his hips and his feet were slightly spread apart. The other young man sitting in the sand gave him a toothy grin.  
  
" It's alright. You in the military, no? "  
  
The young man's eyes widened in surprise. " How did you know? "  
  
The youth sitting in the sand got up and lightly brushed the sand off  
  
of himself. " You stand like a soldier. "  
  
The brown haired young man looked at his pose and laughed. " I can't shake the training even while I'm on vacation. "  
  
The blue eyed adolescent held out a hand. " My name is Bruno. Bruno Global. "  
  
The other young man shook his hand. " Hayase Takashi. "  
  
" You have special way to address people. How you do it? "  
  
Having been raised practically in an international setting of the Rim  
Pac Alliance Military Academy, Takashi was already quite comfortable with the way Westerners addressed one another. The Australians made sure of that. " You would refer to me by my surname which is Hayase. You would call me Hayase-san, but I'm fine if you call me Takashi if it makes you more comfortable. "  
  
" Okay Takashi. "  
  
Noticing his somewhat exotic features and distinct accent he couldn't  
help but ask the next question. " Where are you from, if I may ask? "  
  
" Italy. "  
  
" Your drawings... sketches are very good. "  
  
" Thank you. You know, we the same."  
  
Takashi gave him a questioning look. " We both in the military. Or I'm going to go. "  
  
" Where? "  
  
" UN Navy. "  
  
" I'm also in the navy, though it's Rim Pac Alliance Forces. "  
  
Bruno gave him smile. " We friends then. "  
  
Takashi returned the smile. " Yes, we're allies. Why did you decide to join?"  
  
" I want to study in the university. I want to travel. UN Navy have both. My father happy he no have to pay. Not so happy I go away. He wants me to stay with the family business. "  
  
" What is it? "  
  
" We fish. Fisherman. I like to eat fish. I don't like to catch. My brother is better. "  
  
Takashi let out a chuckle. " Well you've come to the right place to eat fish. There's an inexpensive place that serves great fish dishes. I was going to eat there with some friends. Do you want to join us? "  
  
" Sure. I finish the picture anyways."

#%#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
The two joined a group of other young men Takashi's age. Bruno was amused by the stories they told him about the military college, the officers' course and their exploits before their official induction. He entertained them with his mishaps on his trip.  
  
" So, you traveled on a cargo ship? " asked a blonde and blue eyed Australian.  
  
" Yes, my friend ask the captain to let me come. I help with some work as payment. "  
  
" And you hitchhiked you're way through Japan? " asked another.  
  
" Ehh... Some places yes. Some places I make money and I use public transportation. I have money now to go back to port from pictures I do for people. "  
  
" When are you leaving? " asked Takashi.  
  
" Tomorrow. I go with train first. "  
  
" We're leaving tomorrow as well. "  
  
The Aussie gave Bruno a slap on the back. " Guess we'll be together. I think we should show Bruno here how we have fun on the last day. "  
  
The others had a twinkle in there eyes. Bruno knew it was going to be a long night. 

#%#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
The waiter wiped his forehead with a handkerchief once more though it  
was only a temporary measure. The sweat continued to drip down his forehead.  
  
" Oh why did those high ranking officers from the Rim Pac Alliance Forces come? Why did the officers from the UN Navy come? I'm going to mess up! I'm going to loose my job! " he squeaked.  
  
" What the hell are you ranting on about? Quite fooling around and get to work! " hissed the manager.  
  
The waiter made a silent prayer and carefully lifted the tray of drinks and carried it to the group of intimidating men. One man at the bar wearing a UN Navy uniform swirled his drink in his glass. The swirling stopped when he overhead a piece of the conversation at the table in question.  
  
" Well, Takashi! Are you enjoying yourself? " asked a jolly gentleman  
with a white beard and cigar.  
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
" Then, what's with that face?"  
  
" Admiral, sir, though I enjoy your company and I am an officer... "  
  
" Yes..."  
  
" ...why am I sitting with all the commanding officers of the carrier? "  
  
The old admiral had a twinkle in his eye. " Well now... I think you should get to know your co-workers considering you'll be working with them on a personal basis. "  
  
" You mean... "  
  
" Yes, Takashi. Tomorrow you will be known as Rear-Admiral Hayase. "  
  
The shocked look passed and a smile spread on his face. Just as quickly as the smile came it faded away and a forlorn look replaced it. " That means you're retiring. That's what the speech is about. "  
  
The admiral nodded. " Now don't be sad. It's time for new blood. Hiroshi here will be taking over my post. "  
  
" Hayase-san. "  
  
Takashi lifted his head. The new admiral, Hiroshi Yamamoto, gave him a sympathetic look. " We will all miss the Admiral, but that doesn't mean you are the cause of his departure. You are very deserving of your new position. I'm honored to soon be working with you fully. "  
  
" Thank you, sir. "  
  
" Ahh, Takashi. Cheer up! He's right. You deserve the promotion. Especially after that incident with submarine. Sniveling, little son of..." 

----  
  
Men were knock over. The power went out briefly before the emergency power kicked in. Creaking noises could be heard along with the groaning of the men.  
  
" Water is coming in! "  
  
Takashi felt something dripping down his face. He touched the warm substance and found his fingers stained red. He gave an imploring look to the captain. " Captain! What should we do? "  
  
The captain hunched over in his chair. His eyes were wide. " Captain!  
Your orders?! "  
  
Nothing. The men around him started to panic. Takashi walked up to the captain and slapped him hard across the face. There was an eerie silence after that.  
  
" My apologies, sir. You may court-martial me after we get out of here. We need you to focus. "  
  
The man lowered his head and looked at his shoes. " I don't know. We're surrounded and we've been hit. We're doomed. "  
  
The panic resurfaced. Takashi screamed his frustration. " Everyone shut up! "  
  
He ripped a sleeve from his shirt and wrapped his head with it to stop the bleeding. " Everyone listen up! We're not going to die! We're going to get out! "  
  
All eyes seemed to gain a glimmer of hope. He started to give orders.

----  
  
" Isn't that right, Takashi? "  
  
Takashi shook his head briefly. " Pardon, sir? "  
  
" I said at least you got them on that island . "  
  
Takashi nodded.  
  
" I heard it was a real nice barbie. Why, they say the fire was so big..."

----  
  
Takashi could feel the heat of the flames of the boat the just sunk. In the distance an explosion lit up the night. The island of the anti-alliance terrorists would be gone off the face of the earth with in a matter of hours.  
  
The men on board looked at one another. They got their revenge for the sub. They got their revenge for the lone ensign that died.

----  
  
" Takashi? "  
  
Takashi looked at the admiral with a far off look.  
  
" My apologies, sir. I just drifted... "  
  
" Ahh... well... that happens sometimes... memories are strong. "  
  
The admiral got up and the other men followed suite. " Well, I'll be going now. My wife wants me home early. She still can't keep her hands off me."  
  
The men laughed and wished him a good night. The others decided to go home as well. Takashi chatted with the other men while the headed towards the exit. Suddenly, Takashi felt someone grab his arm.  
  
He looked down to find a tanned hand was connected to a UN Navy officer. His white cap hid his face, though a mustache did peek through at the angle Takashi saw him from. " May I help you? "  
  
He placed his drink on the bar counter and looked up. A pair of cobalt blue eyes were focused on him. ' Those eyes... '  
  
" Bruno? "  
  
The young man gave him the same toothy grin he gave him on the beach five years earlier. He got up from the bar stool and saluted Takashi. " Lt. Bruno J. Global, UN Navy. "  
  
Takashi's military training kicked in. " Commodore Hayase Takashi, Rim Pac Alliance Force. "  
  
Global had a smile on his face. " Aren't you Rear-Admiral Hayase? "

#%#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
" So you're married? " asked Takashi after taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Global pulled out from his wallet a family picture. " I got married three years ago. We met at the military university program."  
  
He handed Takashi the photograph. " How old are your children? "  
  
" Two. They're twins. "  
  
Takashi smiled at the evident pride he had for his children. " So, you're living in Moscow? "  
  
" At the present, my wife is stationed there. It's home considering that I jump from ship to ship. "  
  
" You're English has improved greatly. "  
  
" It should. Four years of studies just in English should do that. "  
  
The two men shared a laugh. " When did you grow the whiskers? "  
  
Global rubbed the mustache. " When I started my studies. The men in my family all have mustaches. "  
  
Global ordered another drink. " Are you married? "  
  
Takashi shook his head. " No time. No luck. "  
  
" Ahhh, if I can do it, you can too. "  
  
The two continued to update the other about the last few years. Meanwhile, a group of young women stepped into the establishment.  
  
' Angel... ' thought Takashi.  
  
Light brown hair that seemed to look like golden honey when the light  
shown on it. She seemed to be floating, her movements ethereal. Her head turned towards him and his breath caught in his throat. Eyes, the color of newly budding leaves, caught his gaze. An eternity seemed to pass before one of the others in the group addressed her and the moment was gone.  
  
Global was trying to hold back his laughter. He already failed with his smile. He leaned next to Takashi. " Go to her. Now you have time. "  
  
" But I don't have luck. "  
  
" With the way she was looking at you... you don't need luck. Go!"  
  
Takashi downed the last of his drink, got up, adjusted his uniform and headed towards the enchanting woman's table. Global turned his attentions to the amused bartender who had been watching the two. " You know... he really deserves to be an admiral. "  
  
" Because of great leadership and heroic actions at sea."  
  
Global shook his head. " Because he is going to ask a woman he just saw moments ago out on a date with less alcohol in him than it took me just to say 'hello' to my wife the first time. He truly is a great example."  
  
The bartender let out a laugh. 

#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Takashi pulled a flower from a vase and held it behind his back. He made his way towards the table. The conversation at the table stopped abruptly after one woman pointed him out. Several feminine heads turned towards him. One woman whispered something into his angel's ear which caused her flush. She looked even more beautiful at that point.  
  
With the hand not holding the flower, he removed his cap and bowed the in usual formality the Japanese greeted one another. " Good evening, ladies. "  
  
Some of the women giggled. Most eyes were twinkling with mischief. They returned his greeting. " Good evening, sir. "  
  
His eyes focused on the one who charmed him with one glance. " May I buy you a drink? "  
  
" She accepts! " shouted the woman sitting next to her.  
  
The angel sat red faced and hissed at her friend. " But I don't even know his name. "  
  
He gave her a charming smile. " I think I can answer that question. I am Commodore Hayase Takashi, Rim Pac Alliance Force. "  
  
" Actually, tomorrow he's going to be Rear-Admiral Hayase! "  
  
All heads turned to the bartender. " He told me to say it! "  
  
Global waved at them. Takashi just shook his head. " Mind your own business. "  
  
Global raised his hands up. He got up from the bar, tipped his hat and walked out the door. " An admiral? "  
  
Takashi's attention returned to the table. " Rear-Admiral. "  
  
" Aren't you a little young for a Rear-Admiral? " asked another woman.  
  
" Apparently my commanding officers don't believe so. "  
  
The women whispered to one another. He focused on the green eyed woman.  
  
" Will you join me? " he said while he gave her the flower.  
  
The woman sitting next to her pushed at her. " Of course she will. Now you two go and have fun. "  
  
She gave her 'friend' a glare before addressing Takashi. " But you don't even know who I am. "  
  
" What is your name? "  
  
" Sato Sakiko. "  
  
" Well, now I know you. "  
  
A small smile formed on her face. " You're not going to give up. "  
  
He shook his head. " Very well, I'll join you Commodore or Rear-Admiral Hayase. "  
  
=========================================

  
  
Barbie – Aussie slang for barbecue.  
  
Yay! I finally got the first part out! I just chose a random surname for Misa's mother since I didn't find one mentioned. I don't know exactly when Takashi got promoted each time. Global is Italian and not Russian like his Robotech version. I made up the information about the wife and kids. Hmm... anything else... nope. Well, until the next part... 


	2. Part 2

For K71. I hope this gives a little more depth for Takashi and Sakiko.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...  
  
Hayase  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 2:  
  
The ball hit his chest before it rolled down to his knee. From there it went to his foot where it received a kick. Perspiration dripped down his face. He kicked the black and white ball in between one opposing player's legs and met up with it again after he passed by the player. Three guys circled around him. Takashi quickly glanced around the field before he found an open player. They silently signaled one another and he kicked the ball towards him. While the ball was still airborne, the other player gave it a kick. The goal keeper hit the ground while the net behind him was pulled back by the ball.  
  
" YES! "  
  
A group of men wearing yellow mesh shirts on top of their t-shirts jumped on Takashi and the other player who scored the winning goal. Those wearing the green mesh shirts shook hands with the winners. " Damn good show. Next time you'll be giving the handshake, though. "  
  
" You wish. " said Takashi with a grin.  
  
A woman with shoulder length black hair, who had been sitting in the nearly empty stands, walked up to the man who scored the winning goal and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
" That's all? " he asked.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. " You're not getting more than that until you shower. Here. "  
  
She playfully tossed his towel in his face while handing Takashi his own. " I thought I'd save you the trip. "  
  
She noticed Takashi giving her a funny look. " What? "  
  
" You were at the restaurant. You were the pushy friend. I didn't realize it was you since you had your hair up. "  
  
She couldn't quite look him in the eye. " Oh look who came... "  
  
walking up to the group was a light brown haired woman. She was wearing a simple dress and she had the most startling green eyes one could find. Takashi gave the woman standing next to him the look that made most men change their shorts.  
  
" What's going on, Hana? " he asked.  
  
The other man caught the tension between Takashi and his girlfriend. " Is there a problem? "  
  
" Hana... " started Sakiko with a look that was not too different from Takashi's.  
  
She gave them her most innocent look. " You know what Akio, why don't we go buy a drink from that vender. Come on! "  
  
She dragged the poor, clueless man away from the glaring eyes. " What...? "  
  
" I wish she'd mind her own business. " said Sakiko with a hint of a smile peeking through.  
  
" That's Hana for you. The matchmaker extraordinaire! "  
  
" How do you know Hana? "  
  
" Well, I met her through Akio. They've been together... three years...  
so I've known her that long. I haven't seen her in a few months and she changed her hairstyle and hair color. No wonder I didn't recognize her at the restaurant. The alcohol didn't help. "  
  
He shook his head while she giggled. " How do you know her? "  
  
" Co-worker. We teach at the same school. " was her response.  
  
" What do you teach? "  
  
" Music appreciation and instrumental music. "

#%#%#%#%#%#

  
  
Takashi sat with his back hunched over while he typed his reports. From time to time he would sip his already cold coffee or skim through some document on his desk. He didn't even pause when someone knocked on his door.  
  
" Come in! "  
  
A man around Takashi's age walked into the room and saluted.  
  
" The file you requested, sir. "  
  
" Thank you, Commodore. "  
  
" Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
Takashi stopped working and sat straight with his hands folded and gave him his attention. " You may."  
  
" Don't you have a secretary to do this for you, sir? "  
  
" Is that all, Akio? "  
  
Akio let out a sigh. " No. What are you still doing here? Why aren't you with her? "  
  
" I've had work. "  
  
" Bull. You think the Admiral actually did all his paperwork. You think he would disappear in his quarters for a month-"  
  
" Two weeks. And I didn't disappear."  
  
" -two weeks and not go out. What are you hiding from? "  
  
Takashi didn't give an answer. " It's her, isn't it? "  
  
Takashi shifted in his chair. " You like her. "  
  
" Of course I do. "  
  
" No. You really like her. No woman has kept your interest that long.  
The longest ANY woman had kept your interest was back in college when you went out with that woman from the South Asia Federation. "  
  
" Actually, she was from Singapore. "  
  
" Don't change the topic. "  
  
Akio looked him straight in the eye while placing his hands on the desk. " Go to her. Let your secretary do some work instead of wasting the tax payers' money on phone calls to her boyfriend. I want to hear about you doing that with your girlfriend instead. "  
  
Takashi smiled. He picked up his cap and placed a hand on Akio's shoulder before leaving. " You'll be a good ship captain, Akio. "  
  
Akio spun around with wide eyes. " You mean..."  
  
Takashi nodded his head. " Good luck with your new post or should I say good luck with Hana? "  
  
" How did you know? "  
  
" I have a secretary who likes to talk on the phone with other secretaries. Not just her boyfriend. " said Takashi with a smile.  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
Takashi shook his head. " I should be thanking you. " 

#%#%#%#%#%#

  
  
A swarm of women were huddled together in a group in corner of the faculty lounge. The male members sat in another, shaking their heads.  
  
" What's with women and fawning over every little thing that happens to another woman. "  
  
" Oh, I have to disagree with you, man. How many times does a woman get proposed to? "  
  
" The amount of times she gets divorced... "  
  
The men started to laugh until one of the women gave them a dirty look. The bell rang and the group scattered to their students. Hana and Sakiko chatted while they walked down the hall.  
  
" The ring is beautiful. " said Sakiko while she glanced at the twinkling band on Hana's finger.  
  
Hana gave a snort. " Don't give him too much credit. His mother probably picked it out since she used to work in fashion and jewelry. He would have given me something tacky. "  
  
Sakiko smiled at her. " But you still would have loved it even if he had. "  
  
The other woman was beaming. " Yeah... So... How are things going with mister admiral - I mean rear-admiral? "  
  
Sakiko let out a sigh. " I haven't heard from him. "  
  
Hana's smile faded. " Oh... "  
  
" He probably got called away on duty. It's alright. It was great while it lasted. "  
  
' We both know that's a lie. Akio would have been gone as well.' thought Hana.  
  
Hana blocked Sakiko's path. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you... "  
  
Sakiko turned her head to the side. " It's..It's alright. I... I have a class to teach. Excuse me. "  
  
A slightly out of tuned melody filled the large classroom. Squeaks filled the air from time to time. An open hand with long delicate fingers made a circular motion. Before completing the circle, the hand closed and became a fist. The music stopped abruptly with only an instrument or two blowing a note. Sakiko tried not to sigh when she faced a section of the pre-adolescents holding the troublesome woodwind instrument.  
  
" I want the clarinets to play the last section once more. "  
  
She heard some snickering which resulted in a warning glance. She raised her hand once more and gave the signal to start playing. The slightly out of tuned melody filled the room. Squeak. One child clearly seemed to have difficulties. She gave the signal to stop once more. When she addressed the specific child, loud snickering and a distinct name filled the room.  
  
" Kiyoshi did it again. "  
  
" Yeah, 'Squeak' squeaks too much. "  
  
" Enough. " boomed Sakiko and the classroom was silent.  
  
" I can recall not long ago that each and everyone of you had difficulties playing. "  
  
Several heads bowed slightly. " Everyone has their own pace. Some need more help than others in the beginning. "  
  
The teacher helped the child adjust his fingering, the way he sat and the way he played the mouth piece. After that, the child was asked to play once more. To his surprise, he completed the section without a squeak.  
  
" Thank you Sato-sensei. "  
  
She gave him a warm smile. Suddenly a burst of excited whispers filled the room. Sakiko looked up to find a uniform clad Takashi standing at the entrance to her classroom.  
  
" My apologies for disturbing your lesson, but I need to borrow your teacher one moment. That is, if she will let me. "  
  
Sakiko stared at him for a moment before answering." Students, please wait a moment. "  
  
Takashi let her exit the classroom before him. Giggling quickly followed. Sakiko left the door open a crack so she could keep an eye on the class.  
  
" Why are you here? " she asked without looking at him.  
  
It hurt Takashi to hear the distance in her voice, but he knew who to blame for that. " You have every right to be angry. My behavior was inappropriate. "  
  
She raised her head. " And I had someone get it clearly into my head that I've been acting in a stupid manner. That... that I should... "  
  
They heard some noise and turned to find several heads peeking through the door. They quickly disappeared when the two sets of eyes were upon them. The two didn't know whether to laugh or to be annoyed.  
  
The went a little further down the hall. " It reminds me in a way at that time in the restaurant. "  
  
Sakiko gave a small smile at the comment. " Sakiko... I have never found anyone who has intrigued me the way you have... "  
  
Sakiko had never seen Takashi look so uncomfortable in the time she got to know him. " I've been in many life and death situations. I know what to do in battle. But with you... I'm... I don't know... "  
  
He cleared his throat. " I ask for you forgiveness. "  
  
He pulled out a red rose from behind his back. " Let me make it up to you tonight. There's a nice western restaurant I know. Just... please come. " 

#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
The two had dressed up for the occasion. Sakiko enjoyed Takashi in a suit and not the usual uniform. The way Takashi's eyes were glued to her made it quite clear that he liked what she wore.  
  
" Thank you for coming... "  
  
She had a twinkle in her eye. " You said you didn't know what to do. The teacher inside me needed to help you there. "  
  
She glanced around the place. " Though, it seems to me that you do have some sort of idea. "  
  
The faintest blush spread on his face. " Your blushing? "  
  
The blush deepened. " You are... My goodness, I'm learning quite a bit about you today. "  
  
Takashi cleared his throat. " Oh look... There's a friend of mine. "  
  
A copper haired man came up to Takashi and gave him a slap on the back. " Hey Takashi! "  
  
" Hello Lee. "  
  
" This must be the lovely woman you talked about. Sakiko, right? "  
  
She nodded. He slapped a hand to his forehead. " I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lee Lambert. "  
  
" Nice to meet you. " she said with a smile.  
  
" You lied to me Takashi. "  
  
Takashi gave him a confused look. " What? "  
  
" You told me she was attractive. You never said she was drop dead gorgeous. "  
  
Sakiko felt the heat spread on her face. She noticed Takashi wasn't doing much better.  
  
" I'll try not to take up too much of your time. You see, ma'am, I'm the musical director for the local symphony. And he told me that he knew a wonderful pianist who could perform a piece with the symphony. I just need to know what dates suit you. "  
  
Sakiko swore her jaw was touching the floor. " Is this for real? "  
  
" Yes ma'am. " was Lee's response.  
  
Takashi's eye's scanned her face while he sat slightly hunched over in his chair. He sat up once he saw her smile. 

#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Sakiko finished the last part of the piece. Though it wasn't the philharmonic, it was still a dream come true. The applause was even more amazing than she even imagined.  
  
Takashi waited patiently with flowers for her backstage while she performed an encore. After another round of applause, she came backstage. She thanked everyone around her and gave Lee a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
Takashi enveloped her in his arms, while her arms wrapped around his neck. Instead of receiving a peck on the cheek like Lee, he got something a little different. Of course, who was he to complain about a kiss.  
  


==========================================  
Comments: email or review 


	3. Part 3

Hi there! I got part 2 for you. For the reviewer who wrote that Sakiko Hayase was Misa's mother, I was aware of that information at the Macross Compendium. What I had meant to say was that I did not know her maiden name. Thank you in any case.  
  
New Author's notes: I've changed the age gap between Riber and Misa to 2 years. I thought the age difference was a bit too large for their relationship in the future.  
The Macross Compendium lists in parenthesis that he could be only that  
much older. Also, the dates for when Misa finishes the military academy seem to match more with a younger age. So it makes sense for Riber as well. I also changed Riber's father's name.   
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't Macross ...  
  
Hayase  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 3:  
  
" Where do you want it, sir? "  
  
Takashi placed a box on the floor before wiping his brow." Over by the corner. "  
  
" Actually, facing the window would be better. "  
  
Three heads turned to find a woman with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes carrying a tray of refreshments. " I thought you gentleman needed something to drink. "  
  
Takashi and the movers thanked her. After placing the sofa at the location she specified, the movers quenched their thirst while Takashi gave the woman a peck on the cheek before following the movers' example. He caught her eye and the two shared a smile.  
  
One of the movers, catching the look the two were giving one another,  
elbowed the other and they quietly walked out of the room. Takashi placed his cup on a box and wrapped his arms around Sakiko's waist.  
  
" You know you're beautiful. "  
  
Sakiko flushed. It still thrilled her the same way it did when he said it the first time. It amazed her that they were even together, especially after what her father put him through.  
  
" What are you thinking? "  
  
" How you were able to put up with my father... "  
  
He gave her a kiss. " It doesn't matter. Besides, he was just watching out for you. I mean, I would too if I was a wealthy businessman."  
  
" Having men in sunglasses follow you around is extreme. "  
  
" Let's not forget the attempts at getting my personal file. "  
  
She rolled her eyes. " How did you put up with that? "  
  
" Well, I didn't mind the fan club, but after the second attempted hack I got fed up. I made a copy of my file, went to your parents' home with the entourage your father supplied on my tail and personally handed it to him. After that, he seemed to warm up to me. I guess it's my family's extensive military background that pleased him. "  
  
" Actually, I think it's the fact that your family is well off. "  
  
" That too. Of course, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you at the restaurant."  
  
She stood up on her toes and kissed him again. There moment of pleasure was interrupted by some yelling. " Usagi! Wait! "  
  
A small white blur zoomed passed their feet followed by a larger blur. " Stop him! "  
  
The white blur nearly made it out the door when a pair of hands caught him. The larger blur skidded to a stop in front of the person who caught the elusive white blur.  
  
" Misa... oh, hello. " said Takashi.  
  
A boy around the age of five with brown hair and sky blue eyes stood at the door holding a white rabbit. Beside him stood a man and a woman. The man had the same colored eyes, though he had lighter brown hair. The woman had the same hair color as the boy, but with a brown eyes. The man held his hand out.  
  
" I'm Herbert Fruhling. I live down the road. "  
  
Takashi shook hands with the man. " Takashi Hayase. You can call me Takashi. "  
  
He placed an arm around the woman. " This is my wife, Alice, and my boy Riber. I'm guessing the pretty little girl is your daughter. "  
  
Takashi smiled. " Yes she is. This is Misa. "  
  
Herbert kneeled down in front her. " How old are you? "  
  
The little girl cocked her head to the side. " She doesn't know English very well. And she's three."  
  
Herbert shook his head. " Alright. Well, I think we both understand that you want this rabbit back. Riber, hand him over. "  
  
Riber complied. Sakiko poked her head out the door. " Hello. "  
  
The group made their introductions once more.  
  
" Your daughter bears a striking resemblance to you, Sakiko. " said Alice.  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
Alice picked up a basket off the floor and handed it to Sakiko. She answered Sakiko's questioning look. " A house warming gift. "  
  
" Oh, there's no need. "  
  
" I insist. Besides, my two strong men have come over to help as well. "  
  
" There really is no need. We have the movers and were almost done... "  
  
Herbert raised his hand up. " That just means we'll finish sooner. "

#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
A consistent clicking sound filled the room. Soon, a melody followed the rhythm. The melody stopped. The long delicate hands were replaced by a smaller pair. The same melody played, though not quite as smoothly. The little fingers tried to reach the far keys on time, but failed to do so.  
  
The long, slender hands were placed on top of the smaller ones. They adjusted the smaller fingers into a better position. She gave a smile of encouragement. The little hands completed the section they failed earlier.  
  
" I did it! " said an excited Misa.  
  
Sakiko smiled and kissed Misa's forehead. " Yes, you did. "  
  
There was a brief knock on the door before it was cautiously opened a pair of pale blue eyes and head of brown hair peeked in. " Hi Mrs. Hayase. Can Misa come out and play? "  
  
Sakiko gave him a warm smile and stopped the old metronome. " I think we've done enough for today. Did you complete your school work?"  
  
Misa nodded her vigorously. " You may go out. "  
  
Misa gave her mother a hug and ran out the door. Life seemed to be perfect for Sakiko.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#

  
  
" Daddy! "  
  
Takashi prepared himself for impact and scooped the "missile" into his arms. " Why are you still up? "  
  
" I want you to read to me. "  
  
" And you waited all this time... didn't your mother tell you I was going to be late? "  
  
She nodded her head. " But I still wanted you to read to me. "  
  
" Well, I guess we better get started right away. Pull a book out and get into bed. I'll be there in a minute. "  
  
Misa smiled from ear to ear and ran to her bedroom. He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him from behind. " One would think that school would tire her out..."  
  
He turned in her arms and gave her a kiss. " She always has to have you read her a story... "  
  
" Even though she falls asleep after the first five minutes. I know. " he said.  
  
" Well, we know where her stubborn side comes from. "  
  
Takashi raised an eyebrow. " Really? "  
  
Takashi heard some giggling behind him. " Alright, alright... I'm coming...the women here are so demanding..."  
  
Sakiko gave him a light punch in the arm. " Don't you start... "  
  
Takashi just shook his head. He scooped up his daughter and walked down the hall to her room. 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
Misa and Riber got off the bus at their usual stop. The now nine year old Riber had become had become Misa's unofficial older brother. And like any good older brother ( or any gentleman as his mother would say), he would make sure that his "sister" made it safely home. This had been their routine since Misa started primary school.  
  
"It was really nice of your dad to show our class around. "said Misa. "I really liked the air tunnel. "  
  
Riber puffed his chest. "Well, my mom and dad helped to test build lots of planes. They even helped to build stuff for the Russian and US space programs. My cousin - the pilot I told you about - told me they were the best Aerospace engineers to come out of Germany. "  
  
"You're from Germany? "asked Misa.  
  
" No. I was born in Oceania. "  
  
"Here? "  
  
"Um, well, I was born on an airplane on the way to here. So, they listed on my birth certificate Oceania. At least, that's what my mom says..."  
  
Misa gave a toothy smile. "That's neat! I was born in a boring hospital in Japan. "  
  
The two continued walking down the dirt path.  
  
"Have you ever been to Germany? "asked Misa.  
  
"Yeah. When I was really little. Um... I think right after I was born they went back to Germany 'cause my mom wanted to be with her family. When I was two they came back here because their company wanted them to work on some important stuff. "  
  
"Are you going to do what they do when you grow up? "  
  
Riber frowned. "I don't know... My dad really wants me to go to the military like he did... He's already planned for me to sign up for a military junior academy. He thinks it's the best place for my future. "  
  
"What's wrong with the military? I really like the big ships my daddy rides. I think I'm going to be a soldier when I grow up. I also want to a play the piano at concerts all over the world. "  
  
Riber cocked his head to the side. "How can you do that if you'll be a soldier? "  
  
"The navy goes all over the world. I can play at the different places they stay. "  
  
"What if they don't let you leave the ship? "  
  
"I'll join the military orchestra. "  
  
Riber gave her a smile. "You sure have everything planned out. Well... we're at your place. Better go in before your mom worries. "  
  
She walked up to her porch before turning and waving at him. " Bye Riber. "  
  
" See ya later. " was his response.  
  
Misa let out a sigh and opened her front door. To her surprise, her father was home early. She was just about ready to run into his arms until she heard her mother.  
  
" Oh God. I still...can't..."  
  
Her father had his very serious look where his eyebrows seemed to combine and form one brow. " Are they sure? "  
  
" Yes. " her mother said in a shaky tone.  
  
" How bad is it? Can you be cured? "  
  
Tears slid down her face. Misa was scared. ' Why is Mommy crying? '  
  
" They... they don't know. "  
  
Takashi looked down at his lap. His back was hunched over and his hands were shaking. His face changed once again. Sakiko knew that face. It was his war face.  
  
" We'll beat this. "  
  
He looked her in the eye and placed his hands on her shoulders. " We'll beat this. "  
  
Sakiko broke down entirely. Takashi wrapped his arms around her and tried to stop his own tears from flowing.  
  
===================================  
  
Comments, constructive criticism, etc : email or review  
  
I think you know what's coming next...

Usagi- rabbit in Japanese  
  
Oceania- American Samoa, Australia, Cook Islands, Fiji, French Polynesia, Guam, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Micronesia, Federated States of Nauru, New Caledonia, New Zealand, Northern Mariana Islands, Palau, Papua New Guinea, S. Georgia and S. Sandwich Islands, Solomon Islands, Tonga, Tuvalu , Vanuatu 


	4. Part 4

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: You know it. I know it. Not mine.  
  
Hayase  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 4:  
  
Misa waved at Riber who was getting on the bus that would take him home. Misa, though, got on the bus that took her to the city. It was a half hour ride that took her to just outside the city center. She walked up to the automatic doors that swooshed open for her.  
  
" Hello there Misa! " greeted a cheery nurse at the nurse's station. " I've got a little something for you. "  
  
The woman gave her a little wink and handed her a lollipop. " Spoiling her again! "  
  
The first nurse stood up and placed her hands on her hips. " Like you're any better, Mary, when you gave her the chocolates. "  
  
Mary raised her hands in defeat and Misa tried to stifle a giggle. " We've been holding you up far too long . You know where to go, Misa. "  
  
She took the elevator up and made her way through the labyrinth to her destination. She raised herself slightly on her toes and twisted the door knob. A woman who was sitting up in bed and reading a magazine was the lone occupant of the room. When she saw who her uninvited guest was, her pale face seemed to glow with happiness. She placed the magazine down and stretched out her hands.  
  
Misa dropped her backpack and ran into her mother's arms. She climbed  
onto the squeaky hospital bed. Her mother adjusted the bandana she wore. " How was school today? "  
  
" I got a 100 on my math test! " said the excited child.  
  
Sakiko planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her a warm smile. " That's wonderful. I see you've been working hard on your arithmetic. "  
  
She pulled out a colorful book from a drawer in her mobile storage unit, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. " How about I read you a story after you finish your school work? "  
  
Misa gave her a toothy smile, hopped off the bed and went off to complete the task.  


#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Sakiko gently brushed a strand of hair away from her daughter's peaceful face. The sandman had caught her an hour earlier while she read to her. Her finger tips brushed over the soft skin. Her vision started to blur while she watched Misa's slow breathing. The door opened suddenly and she quickly brushed away the evidence from her eyes.  
  
" Hi... "  
  
Sakiko gestured to Misa's sleeping form. Takashi nodded and carefully shut the door. He gave his wife a peck on the cheek before gently cupping it. Sakiko couldn't hold his gaze.  
  
" You better take her home... she has school... " she whispered.  
  
He slowly removed his hand and nodded his head slightly. He placed all of Misa's personal items into her backpack. He slung the small bag onto his shoulder and carefully scooped his daughter up. Before leaving the room, he turned back at Sakiko.  
  
" We'll beat this. " he whispered.

#%#%#%#%#%#

  
  
" I hear you have piano recital coming up. Have you been listening to Mrs. Johnson? "  
  
Misa nodded her head. " Uh-huh. And I even practiced the way she wanted me to. But, I like your way better. "  
  
" Well, everyone has their own way of doing things. That's what makes us special. "  
  
" Mommy, are you coming to the recital? "  
  
Sakiko let out a shaky breath. " No... no I can't. The doctors think it's better that I stay here. "  
  
Misa's head drooped. Sakiko lifted her daughter's chin with a finger.  
  
" Promise me that you'll go and do your very best. It will make me very happy to hear that you did it. "  
  
Misa gave a less than enthusiastic nod. " Misa... "  
  
She looked up at her mother. " Misa... You won't be there alone. You're father will be there and even Riber will be there. "  
  
The child still wasn't smiling. " His mother told me he'll be wearing a bow tie. "  
  
A small smile formed. " He hates bowties. He says he feels like he's wearing a collar like his dog. "  
  
Sakiko chuckled and Misa giggled. " See, it won't be so bad. "  
  
" I guess... but I still wish you could come... "  
  
Sakiko swallowed the lump in her throat. " I know..." 

#%#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
Misa fidgeted slightly in her seat. She would be one of the last to play and she didn't know if she could wait that long.  
  
' I need to go to the bathroom. '  
  
She glanced down the first row. Different piano students of varying ages sat in their Sunday best. The younger ones, like herself, weren't fairing any better. She smoothed her pale yellow dress and swung her feet back and forth. She glanced back and found Riber and her father sitting together. The two waved at her and she waved back. 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
Misa rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress. She placed her fingers on the keys, took a deep breath and started to play. She had a slight slip, but quickly corrected herself. The audience slowly faded away.  
  
Meanwhile, Riber tugged at his bowtie yet another time. Takashi stifled a chuckle by trying to concentrate on Misa's playing. He couldn't prevent the twitching in his lips. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned to find Mrs. Johnson standing behind him.  
  
Riber's attention was pulled away from his bowtie when Takashi abruptly stood up and ran out the door. Mrs. Johnson was twisting the recital program in her hands.  
  
" What wrong? " asked Riber.  
  
Mrs. Johnson looked startled by his question. " You're Mr. Fruhling's  
  
boy, right? "  
  
" Yeah... But- "  
  
Mrs. Johnson was already heading towards the doors.  
  
With one last chord, she completed the piece. Misa was smiling from ear to ear. She hopped off the bench and took her bow. Her smile faded when she only saw Riber who was still looking at the doors.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

  
  
" You did really great! " said Riber while he tugged at his bowtie.  
  
Misa had a frown on her face. " Thanks. Where's my daddy? "  
  
Riber stopped tugging. " I don't know. Mrs. Johnson came, said something to him and he left real quick. He even forgot his hat. "  
  
He handed Misa Takashi's cap. " Isn't that your mommy and daddy? "  
  
Riber turned to find that, indeed, his parents were there, searching the crowd. They were still dressed in their work attire, with their nametags still on their shirts. Misa waved at them while Riber's brows knitted together.  
  
" There... there you... you are. " said Herbert Fruhling.  
  
Misa looked at Riber's father. " Mr. Fruhling, you don't look too good. "  
  
Alice Fruhling sniffled slightly. " Do you have a cold, Mrs. Fruhling?"  
  
" Why are you crying, mom? " asked Riber.  
  
His heart seemed to be picking up pace. Neither adult seemed to want to answer.  
  
Misa walked up to Alice. " Why are you crying? Does something hurt? "  
  
Herbert let out a shaky breath before he kneeled down next to Misa. " Misa... "  
  
" What's going on? "  
  
Herbert looked Misa in the eye. " Misa... Misa, your mother... your mother passed away... " 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Sunlight flowed in from the windows of the small white church. The eulogy and ceremonial aspect of the funeral had been completed already. People were hugging and shedding tears. Misa stood in the middle of the aisle, watching the way the beams of sunlight bounced off the polished casket, making it seem like it was glowing. She wiped her tear stained face with the palm of her hand and slowly took a step forward.  
  
" Misa...? "  
  
Riber stood behind her. His shoulders were hunched and he was twisting his black tie. Misa bowed her head. She stood in the line of a beam of light which revealed two streams flowing down her face.  
  
" I... I... "  
  
Riber's vision started to blur.  
  
" I... want... my mommy. "  
  
Misa looked up at him and choked out through her tears, " I want her. "  
  
Riber tried to swallow the ball he seemed to have in his throat and nodded.  
  
A slender, frail man with snowy white hair and startling green eyes came up to the two children. He placed a hand on Misa's shoulder and she looked up at him. A small gasp escaped his lips.  
  
" You look so much like her... "  
  
She rubbed her tears away again. " Do you know who I am? "  
  
She nodded her head and said in a hoarse voice, " You're... my grandpa. The man in the picture at home. "  
  
" That's right... I saw you when you were a very little girl... How old are you now...?"  
  
" Seven. "  
  
" A big girl... "  
  
Misa's grandfather slipped his hand into his pocket. The chain shined as if it were sunlight itself. " It's my- your grandmother's locket. "  
  
He pressed the button to open it. " There's a picture of my family... and of yours... you're a baby here... "  
  
He placed it around her neck. " It's yours now... "  
  
He looked at Riber. " You'll take care of her? "  
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
He nodded his head and walked to his daughter. Misa stared at the locket and started to cry once more. Riber looked around saw his parents and most of the adults around Takashi. He looked at Misa's shaking form.  
  
" I'll...one second... "  
  
He walked up to the group. " Mr. Hayase... Mi-"  
  
" What are you bothering the poor man! " hissed his father.  
  
" But- "  
  
" This isn't time for nonsense. " said his mother.  
  
" But Mis- "  
  
" But nothing! Leave him alone! "  
  
" Well, can you- "  
  
His father gave him a glare. Riber stood there with wide eyes. He turned around and walked away. Hot tears slid down his face and he roughly rubbed them away with his forearm.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
The boy walked back to Takashi's daughter. The old man had his hand resting atop the casket. The late comer tried to not to frown.  
  
He walked up to the huddled mass of adults and found the slumped figure of the grieving husband. No one would have ever thought he was an admiral in his state. The young UN Navy commander made a brief salute before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Takashi blinked a few times before his eyes looked somewhat focused.  
  
" Thank you... Bruno.." he whispered.  
  
Global nodded and left him to the group. He walked up to the casket and placed a sunflower on it. " You said to me once you loved these flowers. "  
  
The old man didn't stir. " It's a pity that I didn't get more opportunities to visit everyone. The few times I did, I found you to be an amazing person. Takashi was very fortunate. "  
  
A smile cracked his lips. " Not that I don't love my own wife. "  
  
" You had many who loved you, but unfortunately they didn't know you.  
For if they did... they'd know what the most important thing to you was... and they would be taking care of your little sunflower... "  
  
He glanced behind him and found Riber trying to comfort Misa. " Perhaps there is someone... "  
  
He saluted the coffin. He caught the gaze of the old man for a few moments before nodding at him and walking to Sakiko's flower.

#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
The last box was placed in the truck. Misa rubbed her tears away. It seemed that was all she had been doing recently. Riber came running up the road. The lanky ten year old slid to a stop in front his eight year friend who was trying to wave the dust away from around her.  
  
"...So-Sorry... " he said breathlessly.  
  
He placed his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. Misa sniffled. Riber straightened up and pulled out of his pocket a rock and handed it to her.  
  
" Here... "  
  
Misa turned the rock over to find a fossil on it. " But it's your favorite- "  
  
" Take it. Besides, you helped to find it and I'd probably loose it at the junior academy. "  
  
Misa cupped her gift. " Thank you. "  
  
Misa wiped her face again. " I'll miss you... "  
  
" Misa! "  
  
The two glanced over at the group of adults. " I guess we better go to them. "  
  
Herbert shook Takashi's hand. " We're so sorry about everything Takashi. "  
  
Takashi gave him a weak smile. " I just can't be here anymore. And I want Misa to be able to visit her since her grandfather took her back to Japan. "  
  
" We wish you and Misa the best of luck. " said a teary eyed Alice.  
  
Takashi placed his hands on Misa's shoulders. " Thank you. "  
  
====================================  
  
Comments: email or review 


	5. Part 5

Yes. I'm alive. :-P Hope you enjoy the next section.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: You know it. I know it. Not mine.

Hayase

by Shinto Red

Part 5:

The salt water slipped into him. He coughed, trying to  
clear his air flow. He took shaky breaths, and forced himself to sit  
up with equally shaky limbs. He slowly opened his eyes, though he  
forced them shut momentarily for they stung. He tried a second time  
with more success. He found himself next to a wall and leaned against  
it while he caught his breath and took in his surroundings.  
  
Everything was covered in a red hue from the emergency lights. The  
shadows revealed the damage. Using the wall as support, he lifted himself  
once again to his feet, though his world spun once he succeeded with  
his goal. He grabbed onto a dislodge pipe on the wall and somehow was  
able to support his gelatin knees.

" Wonderful. Just damn wonderful. " he muttered to himself.

He leaned against the wall once more and rubbed the bridge of his, all  
the while keeping his eyes shut and taking shallow breaths. His head was  
throbbing and he wasn't sure he would be able to contain his last meal in  
if the room continued to move like in a fun house.  
  
He opened one eye carefully. It was moving slightly, but not as bad  
as before. He dared to open its twin. A pain filled groan filled the air.

" Who is it?" shouted the man while he winced.

" It's me, sir. " came a soft response.

He stumbled and tried to find the source in the dim light. The sub  
shook violently and he slammed against another wall, knocking the  
breath out off him. The groan grew louder followed by choking sounds.  
Everything shook again and he fell onto his hands and knees.  
  
The pounding in his head escalated when he heard moaning next  
to his ears. He turned his head to find a uniformed adolescent beside  
him, struggling to keep his head above the ankle deep water that flooded  
the vessel. He removed his shirt, balled it up and placed under the  
young man's head. He grimaced when he saw the state the young man  
was in.

" We need to get you out of here. "

He tried to think of a way of moving him. " It's too late, sir. "

He looked into those green eyes and he knew. He turned his head away  
slightly and shut his eyes. " No. "

"I'm afraid yes, Takashi. "

Takashi opened his eyes to find himself in a personal library with a fire  
crackling. A man with snowy white hair, whose back was to him, had his  
head slightly tilted back while he gazed at a large portrait containing a  
man, a woman and a little girl. The girl had honey colored locks with  
startling forest green eyes. The old man turned to face him. He had  
the same colored eyes as the child.

" I have lived my life... "

Takashi felt like he had swallowed lead. The elegant old man turned  
around once again and walked up to the portrait and laid a gentle hand  
on the image of the child.

"... and I have lost it."

Takashi got up abruptly from the fine leather chair he had been sitting  
in. "No..."

" I am dead. "

"No. "

He took a step forward and felt soft gentle fingers on his face. The  
familiar touch made him freeze. There was the distinct aroma of a  
familiar floral perfume. Honey colored hair brushed passed his fingers.  
He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of warm forest  
green eyes.

" Takashi..." whispered a feminine voice.

Takashi gasped for air and buried his face in his hands. In between  
his fingers he caught a glimpse of those eyes and quickly reached out  
and pushed the framed photograph face down onto his desk. A persistent  
buzzing filled the office, pulling him away momentarily from his  
thoughts. He sat back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face  
before pressing a button.  
  
On the screen of his computer appeared a young man with wire framed  
glasses and close cropped hair with a hint of a frown on his face. " Are you  
alright, sir?"

"I'm fine." he said in a nonchalant tone.

The young soldier's frown didn't disappear. " You have a call from  
Admiral Watanabe. It's urgent. "

Takashi let out a sigh. "Connect us."

"Yes sir. "

The youthful face that had been on the screen just a brief second ago was  
replaced by the aged, stern face man with salt and pepper hair and a cap  
similar to his own. The two men saluted one another. " Hayase, let's cut to  
the chase... "  
  
#####  
  
Nine year old Misa said good bye to her driver and got out of the vehicle  
with the tinted windows that usually took her to and from school. With her  
key in hand, she wiped her feet before unlocking the front entrance to her  
home. Crow's feet appeared on the face of the white haired woman who  
greeted her with a warm smile.

" Hello Misa. How was school today? "

She gave her a small smile. " Ok, Tsuna-san "

" There's a snack in the kitchen... "

"...that I can eat before starting my homework." finished Misa.

Tsuna chuckled. " You know me so well. You're father would finish  
my phrases as well when he was boy your age. "  
  
The front door swung open suddenly and the uniformed Takashi came  
rushing through. "Dad?"  
  
He came to her, placed his hands on her arms near her shoulders, gave  
her a peck on her forehead and quickly went into a room. The startled  
Misa turned around. " What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"There's a major earthquake warning coming in between now and tomorrow.  
I've been ordered to go to handle the costal regions across the island.  
They say it's going to be a bad one and I want you and Tsuna-san to be  
evacuated to a safer area. The driver is ready to take you and her. Take  
whatever is necessary and quickly get going.

#####

"...Moscow and Stockholm have been destroyed as well... Volcanoes  
have suddenly sprung up and erupted in Canada..."  
  
Takashi blocked out the sound of the television anchorman. The past week  
had been hell as he and the other brass had been trying to figure out just  
how to handle this mess. He was just fortunate that they didn't assign  
him in the end to check out the crash site of the object. Though the  
country had been hit badly, it was far better than what had happened  
across most of the world.  
  
Misa frowned slightly, hugged her teddy bear tighter and turned to her  
right side. Takashi placed the papers down on his desk. He picked up  
the blanket that had fallen off the couch in his home office that she was  
sleeping on. He gently placed the blanket on her and planted a soft kiss  
on her forehead.  
  
Tsuna came in with a tea tray and placed it on Takashi's desk. She walked  
up to him and gave him her trademark warm smile. " I see she finally  
fell asleep."

He gave her a small smile. "Yes."

" Quite a stubborn girl, like her father. " she said softly in good  
humor. " I think it's safe to take her back to her room. "  
  
" Yes, I'll take her up. I don't want the possible phone calls and  
communication links to wake her." he said." Then again, she seems to  
be sleeping quite well with all the noise from the television. "  
  
He carefully scooped up his daughter, teddy bear and all, and went up  
stairs. When he came back down, he heard frantic knocking on his door.  
Takashi pulled out his pistol and carefully crept to the front door. Though  
the military forces of the Rim Pac Alliance had been able to keep  
some form of law and order across the country, things were still chaotic  
and there were those who decided to exploit this period through less  
than honorable means.  
  
He carefully peaked out the peep hole and found a man with a mustache  
and a UN Navy uniform slumped against the outer door frame. Takashi's  
eyes widened and he put away his pistol. He quickly opened the door and  
the man nearly fell on his face if he hadn't caught him.

"Bruno? "

Tears were streaming down his face. " ...Moscow...destroyed...They  
are gone..."  
  
Memories from when he met Takashi at the bar all those years ago. When  
he first met Sakiko...Takashi's eye's widened as the realization hit him.  
  
#####  
" Flight 393 to Beijing, final call. " came the nasal voice over the  
loud speakers.  
  
Takashi felt a lump in his throat as he stared at his blossoming  
daughter. ' I can't believe she's twelve...'  
  
Misa tried to blink back her own tears as she pulled her backpack  
onto her shoulders. She looked up at her father. "So...th-this is it. "  
  
" I'll see you when you come back on your breaks. And it's a very  
good junior military academy..."

Misa sniffled. " I know... that's why I choose it. "

" Yes... "

"Final call. Flight 393. "

Takashi pulled her into a tight hug. " Have a good flight. Call me  
when you get there. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments: or review.


End file.
